Vampire's Keeper
by arya21
Summary: Twillight crossover. The Cullens hear about cross academy and decide to transfer. Complications happen and relationships form. Would Zero finally be happy? Transfered from twilight, it seems more fitting here :
1. Chapter 1

"Vampire's Keeper"

"Vampire's Keeper"

We had to move away from Forks. Our alibi of being 17 and 18 is not anymore applicable considering our batch mates in highschool are already in their twenties. Not far from me, ok maybe it is far since they are in Carlisle's office, I hear Edward, Carlisle and Esme debate on possible locations we can transfer to until we can again return to Forks. That is when all those who know us have died. As I listened, I notice my daughter leaning closer to me in her sleep, my angel, Reneesme was cuddled into a ball near my stone hard body. Watching my beautiful angel sleep made me reminisce all that we have gone through. She now looks like a 15 year old though she is only about 5 years of age. The vampire society seemed to have taken lesser interest of her and her uniqueness, something I am happy about. Jacob still visits often to see her though, and even if I am happy for them it pains my heart to see my daughter to be attached to someone who might one day take her away. I was still in deep thought when I heard Edward say in his perfect voice:

"Cross Academy it is."

Time has definitely stopped for this Cross Academy, ironically, in Edward's time. The school's old structure gives it a mysterious yet cautious aura with its cathedral-like architecture and vast stone hallways. We were all headed to the headmaster's office to talk about our late enrollment. Together with Alice and Jasper, Edward and I will go as juniors while Renesmee as a freshman. Carlisle chooses to work at the nearby hospital resulting for them to buy a house outside the school campus with Esme.

Not far from us is a small petite girl about Alice's size. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and a rose seal on her arm, as I stared at her she turned. "We're here, please come inside." Her voice was gentle and kind but it seemed that she was not as innocent as others. Following her instructions, Edward opened the door, immediately a sharp scent filled our nose; Edward turned into his defensive position while I went to Reneesme. Inside the room was a big old desk and a man in his forties behind it. But what surprised us are the young men inside the room, one sat at the sofa while the other leaned on the doorframe. That was until he noticed the change in our reaction and directed a gun on Edward's head. Edward ignored it knowing the object can never harm him enough.

"Don't move, vampire." My eyes shoot open, how did he know we were vampires?

"Kiryuu.." The beautiful creature said in a voice the sound of an angel's voice.

The other man lowered his gun but remained alert; I noticed his defensive position and his steadily beating heart-

"Introduce yourselves." Edward growled. The old man behind the desk stood up and his face produced a grin. Odd. "Good to see you! I am Headmaster Cross the guy by the door is Zero Kiryuu and the one on the sofa is Kaname Kuran!" In an instant he was beside Alice, hugging her. She flinched, I laughed at the way the tables have turned.

"Your turn, Vampire." The guy who had the name Zero said harshly.

Edward glared, obviously unhappy about the turn of events, I remain quiet with Reneesme under my arms. Suddenly someone answered.

"I am Alice Cullen, this is Jasper Cullen, Edward, Bella and Renesmee Cullen. We are new students." She was grinning, what could she have seen to have that reaction. I turned to Edward who was now relaxed, seemed like he read Alice's thoughts. "We are very sorry for our reaction. We were merely taken by surprise." Edward said in a very polite manner.

"No worries! I am glad to have another batch of adorable students! I hope…" I didn't pay attention to the rest of his words for the young man on the sofa rose and approached us.

"As the headmaster said, I am Kaname Kuran, Dorm leader of the night Class." His voice was almost as perfect as Edward's. "Yuuki, would you please bring Kiryuu out before he gets out of hand?" He turned to the girl who brought us here, she blushed, how I remember when I acted the same way with Edward. "Of course." She replied and headed to drag Zero out before he started protesting. "I will stay." Kaname sighed: "As you wish." "Anyway, I do have certain questions for you." He now directed his words to us and motioned us to sit on the sofa across him.

"Very well", Edward replied.

"What brings you to Cross academy?"

"We were looking for a place to stay until we can go back to our home after a few years."

"I see, are you aware of what I am?"

"Yes and no. I am guessing you are a half breed vampire." Suddenly Zero was laughing his heart out. I gave him a questioning look.

"The pureblood was called a half breed!" He was not really telling me that but to himself as he laughed.

"What made you think that I am a half breed?" Kaname was calm despite Zero's comment and kept a respected aura.

"You have a heartbeat like my daughter." I mumbled.

"She's your daughter?! How old are you guys?" Yuuki was obviously surprised by the information.

"Edward's 17 and I'm 18" I replied.

"Vampire years?" She asked yet again.

"Human, our age stopped after we turned." I was entertained by this human's surprise.

"What do you mean after you were turned?" Kaname was now the one to ask the question.

"Technically we were all humans before except Renesmee but a vampire turned us into their kind. And once we were tuned, we stop aging and our senses are enhanced."

"Odd, we do seem different. Our kind started from a long lineage of Vampires since the beginning of time and we are vampires since birth, we are born to be vampires. Also, not all can turn a human to be a vampire, only a pureblood has that power." Now despite my vampire intelligence, I. AM. CONFUSED! "Do you mind to tell us more of your kind?" Kaname asked. Edward was about to reply when my daughter stood up and sat beside Kaname as she reached his face. I noticed him lean closer to Renesmee but Yuki seemed to be uncomfortable. A short while later, Renesmee took back her hand and sat beside me. Kaname smiled before facing us. "Thank you Renesmee. Now it is my turn to tell you of our kind."

"We are vampires like you as you know but unlike you we age but with a different time span than that of humans. We also drink blood but blood is forbidden inside academy premises. Now speaking of the academy, it is divided into two; the day class who are composed of humans besides Kiryuu and the night class composed of vampires though the human world is under the impression night class is merely a set of elite humans. Like you we also have a form of royal family in the presence of purebloods I am a pureblood myself, better known as the Kuran prince. Purebloods are the most powerful type being uncontained by human blood next to us the nobles which are vampires with special abilities and come from recognized families, the normal vampires, the level D who are human turned vampires like Kiryuu and the level E who are human tuned vampires who lost their minds from bloodlust. It seems to me that unlike you we are able to reproduce."

"Thank you, that definitely cleared things up." Jasper for the first time spoke.

"So are my new students ready to fit their new uniforms?" The headmaster somehow butted in. He handed each one of us a white uniform with black likes except for Renesmee who was handed with a black uniform with white outlines.

"Do each level have different uniforms?" I asked wondering for my daughter.

"Nope but I figured you four will be among the night class while Ren would be a school guardian." He had just given my daughter another nickname, what is wrong with her name anyway? But something else registered.

"Are you saying you are going to separate me from my daughter?!"

"No! you will still stay in the same dorm if you want to but she will just be with Zero and Yuki in protecting the school secret and attend day classes instead." I was still angry but Edward calmed me by holding onto my arm.

"It fine mother." Renesmee spoke.

With everything settled we were now behind the moon dorm gates, the vampire dorm, believe me it is as luxurious as the Cullen household. At first we were surprised to be handed with 'blood tablets' a result of their vampire research technology, amazingly the tablets turn into blood when mixed with water. They may not taste as good but the quench the thirst which is more important. In fact Edward asked for extra to send Esme and Carlisle. Imagine that, vampires drinking blood from crystal champagne bottles, how ironic.

We can hear a mob of girls behind the gates, fangirls to be exact and I worry for my daughter who has to face them with only two companions, I sigh.

Suddenly, the gates emit a creaking noise, the sound of its opening.

**That was chapter one I hope you like it and leave a review. I am sorry for the grammatical errors since I did not edit it, I am sick with the disease called laziness. **

Arya21

August 9, 2008


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the chapter confusion, I decided to try edit chapter 1 and things messed up

**So sorry for the chapter confusion, I decided to try edit chapter 1 and things messed up. I noticed 6 grammatical mistakes! The shame! Anyhows, going on with chapter 2.**

"Vampires Keeper"

Oh whoever the God of vampires is, make these girls _shut-up. _I know we look beautiful, not that I brag about it but why do they have to scream? It makes my head hurt, bigtime. At least the girls at Forks High simply stole a glance or two or tried in vain to flirt at the most, of course, not counting the thoughts Edward read but screaming is definitely uncalled for. Once the gates opened, I saw a line of well behaved girls, behaved considering they were quiet, but they just had to scream when we walked down the aisle. Oh, and that guy Aido just had to encourage them…help.

Distressed as I was, I walked along side Edward somewhere at the side of the class. Somewhere near my Reneesme as she tried to stop the mob of girls. There have been countless times I was tempted to kill those girls who pushed or scratched her fortunately, Edward restrained me. I know he feels the same way but I guess it helped that he had a century of patience unlike me. Speaking of Edward, I noticed him tense once we got out; he stood closer beside me and stared at the crowd. Then all of a sudden he kissed me. Not that I'm protesting but he was never the public type so I stared, trying to decipher his honey gold eyes. That was when I saw it. "Ohh" I said in response, it did not work however, he still had a bad aura. Not being able to bear my daughter with stupid fangirls, I did not want to loose my husband's mood either. "They are nothing to me…you of all people should know that." That made him reveal his crooked smile I feel in love with.

I never expected vampire classes to be this different, nothing compared to the ones normal humans take up. Everything just seems harder. The lessons were genius level and what's worse? My classmates are bored with it. What age did they take Algebra anyway, 2? I left down a sigh as I looked down the window. Reneesme was patrolling with Yuki, they did look a little like sisters. Maybe being a guardian wasn't so bad. After all, she is still half human and no good comes with being vampires and werewolves 24/6, with all the influence she gets, I don't think so. I smiled at the two until I noticed Kaname in a similar position as I somewhere in the back, looking at the pair. Immediately, I straightened up, sensing _who _he was looking at. Sometimes it is hard to have a beautiful daughter. When I notice he was watching Yuki, I relaxed, well, I don't want another suitor. We remained in that state for a little longer, watching Reneesme and Yuki laugh like normal humans do that was, until things went wrong. Yuki suddenly seemed to be in great pain that she sat down. My Reneesme was beside her, trying to comfort her. I looked into Kaname's direction, he was not there, he was already by the door. Immediately, I stood up to follow him but Edward held me with a questioning look so did the rest of the class. With no time to respond fully I thought of an answer that will satisfy most of those on the room.

"I need to help Kaname."

Other vampires tensed, looking worried. I ignored them and headed towards the door. As I ran down the stairs, I realized something, I am a vampire and vampires don't use stairs in case of emergency, they jump of the window. Cursing my stupidity I jumped down towards the small crowd already gathered.

"Yuki, my dear, open your eyes.." Kaname was definitely worried about her.

"We were just talking, then…" Reneesme seemed to be panicked and worried, I never saw her like this. Being indestructible had its good side, we don't worry those we love.

"I know my darling, shh.." Edward held our daughter to his chest. Alice on the other hand was trying to concentrate to see a vision about what was happening. Suddenly, I noticed the atmosphere, it was tense. Looking around, I saw other vampires try to hide their emotion, there was a tinge of worry but there was also hate. Looking at Jasper my eyes told him to calm them up, he did, it worked a bit except for one. Zero. He was furious, constantly stealing a glance to Yuki then to Kaname, myself and Reneesme where it settled.

"What did you do you excuse for a human!"

I flared, no one talks to my daughter like that. I was about to respond when Edward answered. "I feel with your worry but that was unnecessary, my daughter did nothing." God how could he keep relaxed?

"You don't see the problem don't you? One type of vampire was already a problem and then you show up! Why did you have to come in the first place?"

"Zero…" Reneesme tried to get close but something stopped all of us in our tracks, blood.

"What the hell!" Zero found the source of the smell, Yuki's blood was being drank by Kaname.

"Blood, sweet, sweet blood…" Oh no, now Jasper was losing his mind, I looked around, so did everyone else. I started to take notice of the scent; it was, different, oddly familiar but undeniably mouthwatering. Then it hit me hard. It was the scent emmited by the headmaster's office when Yuki opened the door, Kaname's scent was distinctively similar and Kaname is a pureblood vampire.

As I stared at Kaname, I saw the pleading in his eyes for privacy. I gave him a nod and started to block everyone's mind out of the smell before I asked my family to help drag everyone away. Of course they protested but never the less followed anyway.

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

"Why did you bring us here! Kaname needs us!" A blonde girl with the name Ruka said. Ever since, the school started she has been in love with Kaname but never got that love back.

"Yeah, I say we go back!" Aido joined in. The group broke into hysterics, thinking whether or not to return to the school building. Suddenly the door opened and Bella entered. Her eyes were cast low and lips pale, she headed for a nearby couch, sat and remained silent.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Reneesme asked, worried.

"She's one of us." Was her reply.

"Who my love?" Edward asked, placing his hand on top of Bella's.

"Yuki." Alice said before continuing, "I saw it in my vision a while ago…"

"Why that beast!" Zero screamed and reached for his gun. There was no question where he was planning to use it but Ruka beat her to it. Her pinted hand was already at his throat in a threatening position.

"You will not hurt Kaname." She warned, meaning every word she said.

"She has always been one of us, even before he bit her…" Bella mumbled but all the vampires heard her.

"What do you mean?! Yuki is human!"

"No, she's a pureblood."

"I don't believe you! Why should I? You're a vampire, a monster hiding in human form."

"Just like you." Ruka stated, with the intention to hurt Zero more.

With that, Zero left the room. Everyone was silent. Surprised by the turn of events as well as anticipation for answers that may come.

Reneesme followed Zero into the stables where he stared into space. Without a word, she sat beside him to remain in that position as long a needed. Time seemed to pass slowly and the silence was broken.

"Why are you here? Leave!"

"I will when you don't need me anymore."

"What makes you think I need you?"

"You need a companion, your eyes give out that much. You don't have to keep it all to yourself you know."

"Idiotic, moron, stubborn vampire."

"Thanks..." Reneesme replied. Silence once again engulfed them before she decided to state a fact.

"You love her don't you? Yuki…"

"Why do you care?"

"You love her so you don't want her near the pain you experience into being a vampire yourself…" Zero stared; there was something different from this girl beside him, as if she can see right through him.

"You know, you're not the first to be in that situation. My parents experienced the same thing."

"Right.." Zero said sarcastically.

"Dad would probably kill me for telling but he once hated himself for exposing mom into the vampire world. It pained him to see her get hurt because of his kind so he did everything to protect her, even leaving mom for her sake. His biggest mistake as he called it for as much as he suffered being away from her, so did mom."

"What's the point into telling me your parent's story?"

"You are pretty slow for a vampire. Don't you see? Sometimes you try to protect someone too much that you forget how that person feels." Zero ran out of sarcasm. He knew Yuki wanted to be a vampire for God's sake! She wanted to be with Kaname. Not him, no matter how much it hurt, it was not he whom she loved.

The morning sun continued to engulf them until someone disturbed them. Alice was entering the small shed and gave both of them a smile.

"Yuki's up and she wants to see both of you…"

**Yup, still lazy to edit, unfortunately…please do leave a review!! **

**Arya21 **

**August 15, 2008**


	3. Chapter 3

I know the moment you see that this is not a chapter you would probably feel to close this right away but just a note: I am sorry

I know the moment you see that this is not a chapter you would probably feel to close this right away but just a note: I am sorry! I have planned to write a chapter a week but I just don't have time and my idea is still kind of unorganized…. Anyway, thanks a lot for my past reviews, I appreciate it a lot :D

A little treat for you today (will happen at the later chapters maybe 4 or 5, not 3…)

_Reneesme heard a sound coming from the forest, a sound of a wolf. She can't be wrong for that wolf is someone she knows since birth, someone special. Still cautiously she approached the area only to be tackled into the floor. She looked up and saw the face of Jacob. _

"_Hey there Nessie!" _

"_Jake!"_

_Just as they were on the floor with Jacob on top of Reneesme they heard a metal sound, the sound of a gun. Jacob went to Reneesme closer, attempting to protect her: wrong move. For the wielder of the gun just urged the gun closer to his head._

"_Get off her!"_

"_Zero…"Reneesme muttered upon hearing the voice which was far too familiar._

"_Ren, wait for me, I'll get this thing off you."_

"_What the hell are you implying bloodsucker?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Would SORRY be enough for not updating

**Would SORRY be enough for not updating? **

**sigh would I ever own the Twilight Saga?...**

Chapter 3 --

**YUKI**

They entered the room. Zero looked as if he could kill, his eyes blazing with nothing but fury; colors shifting from his soft lavender to blood red. In an instant his eyes met mine. I was in the middle of the room, Kaname beside me and other night class students standing around me as guards.

I smiled, what more could I do comfort him? Wasn't it I who promised to be with him all the way? And now, is it not I who cause him pain? The pain of seeing be as a vampire, the very creature he detested for ruining his life? He tried to approach me, Renesmee held him back. Unlike him, her face was calm and composed, understanding evident. Zero then directed his gaze to her; it tormented me to see him suffer like this even more. I wanted to be beside him, just like before but I could never do that again.

"Yuki…" He mentioned my name in the most affectionate way I could ever imagine. Unfortunately, it was directed to Renesmee.

"I know…" She uttered back before looking at me. With those gentle chocolate brown eyes which held the warmth I used to have as a human.

I felt terrible, a monster. Tears started to roll down my face. "Zero, I….I…" I was unable to continue before Kaname stopped me.

"Yuki, you can never deny who you really are." I stared at his sincere eyes, the eyes of my brother. "But…But…" I stumbled upon my words still unable to continue.

"Hush, my dear…" With that I completely lost hold of myself, I cried even more. I felt like a complete idiot, what a failure, a pureblood crying in front of others. A pureblood crying for an ex-human….despicable…fool…

Lost in my own thoughts I saw Renesmee approach me her hand seemingly trying to form a connection. I tried to stand and walk towards her then my legs trembled making me fall to my brother's chest. I expected him to let go of me but instead he guided me towards Renesmee. I leaned my face for her, the moment we touched I felt the familiar jolt of electricity as the pictures appeared. Then I saw it. Zero depressed and alone; until she came. She stayed with him despite him trying to keep her out. My mind kept on telling me to be thankful she was there during the times I could not but why do I feel a pang in my heart? Confusion hit me as tears once again filled my eyes. They were falling freely now, I made no effort to stop or control them.

I looked at Zero. Unexpectedly, I hugged him tight. He froze, his eyes settled in its blood red color as he controlled his thirst for my blood. I stepped back, no need to put him into more pain.

"I'm sorry…I should have not come near you. Not just now but ever since." His eyes widened with what I said, anger in his eyes.

"So you thing I felt bad about meeting you in the first place?" His tone was harsh.

"Zero…" Renesmee held his arm in attempt to calm him.

"Do you think I would be alive now if not for you? Do you think I would learn that life is not just about killing…vampires but also learning to…care?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he continued, not as if it would prevent anyone in the room in hearing. "I can never hate you Yuki, I hate myself for not being enough…" My tears never stopped flowing, all I saw was Zero, and all I heard was Zero that I almost did not notice Kaname's reaction.

"How dare you! You ex-human!" He launched himself towards him. "Kaname!" I screamed, making him stop.

I stared at him, I can see hurt in his eyes. "Yuki …why?" Behind that gentle voice I knew instantly that I have hurt him. That I was making him suffer all together. I felt horrible but still, Zero and even Kaname were gentle on me. At that moment I wished both would just hurt and shout at me to wash my guilt.

**Renesmee a.k.a. REN**

When Kaname prepared himself to attack I readied myself to help Zero. How odd that I felt a sense of care for someone I just met. Just then he stopped and looked at Yuki. I can feel the hurt he felt, I don't need Jasper to feel how mush he loves her. Kaname loved her more than his life…

I glanced at my side to see Zero's well composed face. I smiled, he also loves her. God of eternal vampires, Yuki is so blessed to have a lot caring for her. Still with the smile on my face, I looked at Zero, he met my gaze and smiled back. Behind those perfect lavender eyes I saw the sacrifice he was going through.

"We will now take our leave." Zero told no one I particular.

"Wait…" It was Kaname who raised his head from Yuki's head, still hugging the crying Kuran Princess. "Ren, please do call Carlisle, I want him to check on Yuki."

"I'll call him right away." I replied with a slight nod and my face free of any particular emotion.

I grabbed Zero's slightly trembling hand and headed for the door.

Once outside, I let go of his hand, intending to give him the peace he deserves. Slowly, I motioned to leave when he pulled my hand and hugged me. We remained in that position for God knows how long.

"Don't leave." He broke the comfortable silence. I do not have the strength and will to pull back, he needed someone it just so happens I was the one around. So we went back to silence, his head on top of mine until the last person I wanted to see me in this position showed up…

**That's it for chapter 3! See you in the next chapter, just don't get your hopes up this weekend, I will be very busy. Please do leave a review!! TY**

**I am so happy! My Monologue grade is high!! So complete my day erm…night and review!!**

**Arya21**

**September 4, 2008 **


End file.
